The present invention relates to a reel winding device and more particularly relates to a device for taking up line or cable on a reel which device attaches to the reel and may be driven by a motorized tool such as cordless drill.
Rewinding tape, cord or line on a reel is a common practice. Such a procedure may be practiced as a part of a recreational activity such as flying a kite or may be done in the construction trades. For example, when wiring a building or residence, electricians will often extend a guide line called xe2x80x9ctrue tapexe2x80x9d through an electrical conduit using a suction device. The xe2x80x9ctrue tapexe2x80x9d is light weight and may be attached to a guide wire or line which may then be pulled through the conduit. The guide wire line can be attached to electrical cable to pull a cable through the conduit. Retrieving or rewinding the xe2x80x9ctrue tapexe2x80x9d or string from an electrical conduit is generally done manually and the electrician or the electrician""s assistant must manually rotate a reel or reel to rewind the xe2x80x9ctrue tapexe2x80x9d or string. Since it is not unusual for hundreds of feet of the tape or line be extended, the rewinding of the string or tape on a small reel or reel is a laborious and time consuming operation.
The same is true of rewinding other types of string and cable as for example string or cable that may be used in construction, surveying and marking or delineating areas such as those to be excavated.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an efficient and speedy way of retrieving a tape, string or cord, by rewinding it on a reel or reel for storage and subsequent reuse.
Briefly, the present invention provides a winder for taking up cord, line, tape or reel. The device is usable with conventional reels having a center spool with a hollow core. The device of the present invention includes a generally cylindrical handle which can be conventionally gripped by one hand of the user. The handle houses bearings at both ends which rotatively support an axially extending shaft. The outer end of the handle is enclosed by protective cover or a cap. The shaft has a threaded section which extends beyond the inner end of the handle and a pair of conical seat members are slidally disposed on the threaded section. The conical seat members are positioned so that their smaller, truncated ends are disposed facing one another. A fastener, such as a wingnut is secured about the end of the shaft. A reel can be positioned on the device by removing the wingnut and the outer most conical seat member. The reel is placed over the threaded rod and engaged with the inner seat member. The outer conical seat member is then inserted into the opposite side of the core of the reel and secured in place by the wingnut. The reel is then secured so that it rotates with the threaded shaft. The outer or distal end of the threaded shaft carries a section which has flat faces engageable with the chuck of a power tool such as a cordless drill. Thus the user can grip the handle with one hand, as for example, the user""s left hand, and operate the power tool with the user""s right hand causing the reel to be rotated in a direction to wind the attached cable or cord onto the reel.